Rain Day-Divergent High Story
by Emersonsk
Summary: Divergent characters at modern day high school. Tris has to find her way at a new private school. Fourtris. I know there are a lot of these type of stories but I've tried to make is not rushed and more natural. Please read and review, I'd appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All, This is my first fan fic. It's a divergent high story but I wanted it to be less rushed and less perfect from the others I've read. I hope you enjoy it :)**

I'm driving to my new school, St. Factions on my first day. It's quiet in the car except for the wind blowing through the window. Caleb, my older brother, sits next to me all long limbed and awkward, his arm hanging out the window. I know he'll be fine today, make friends and settle in easy. I however, find it a lot more difficult and nerve-wracking.

"I think we take a right up here." Caleb tells me, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. I make the turn and soon there is a line of traffic trying to pull into the parking lot. I copy what they're doing and come to a halt. Caleb and I both lean forward to look out the windscreen. The school building is huge and there are people everywhere across the grounds and sidewalks.

"Wow." Caleb says stunned and rocks back against the seat.

"Yeah." Is all I manage.

The building is at least seven stories high, all red brick and arches. The grounds are just as grand with perfectly green grass and hedges cut to perfection. We've never been to a school like this.

We eventually find a spot and I turn off the car, just sitting there for a second.

"Meet you here at the end?" Caleb turns to me. I nod and smile trying to look convincing. He sees right through it, he knows me too well. He doesn't say anything, just gets out of the car. I watch him, hands in pockets, walk toward the building. I'm glad he didn't mention it, because we can't change anything now anyway.

After a few minutes I check the time and decide that I can't sit here and delay it any longer. I get out of the car and sling my backpack over my shoulder. People are looking at me as I make my way up the path. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. I feel my heart rate start to rise and I begin to panic a little. Get it together, you'll be fine.

I follow the other students up the large concrete stairs into the foyer. There are long corridors stretching out to my sides with stairways leading off them at regular intervals. I know I'm going to get lost. In front of me is a long tall desk with a woman behind it sorting files and papers. I introduce myself and she promptly hands me my schedule, locker information and a few other bits and pieces to go over later.

"Now just head down this corridor," she points, "take the second flight of stairs on the left. Once you reach the top you'll find your locker in that area. Good luck."

I nod. "Thanks very much."

I walk following her directions up the stairs. By now the hallways are filled with students mingling and walking to their first class, which makes it harder to find my locker with them standing in front of them. I check the locker number again, 298 it reads. I can't see anything close to that number anywhere. I'm trying to see the numbers past all of the people. I hope it doesn't look like I'm staring at them. I get a few weird looks and a lot of stares; it's obvious that I'm new.

I finally find my locker right next to the staircase railing on the end. It creates a little corner for me to learn against the railing and open my locker. Not bad. I hear a lot of shouting and turn to see three guys running down the hallway dodging other students. They are laughing and shouting at each other. A tanned skinned guy is holding a phone in the air and reading it on the run.

"Oh Golly Gosh Christina! That'd be a dream come true!" he sings out, teasing the shorter dark head guy whose chasing them, but it seems like harmless fun, because he's laughing too. The tanned guy chucks the phone to the other taller one and then he starts to read while dodging students and keeping away from the dark head guy. "You know I can't say no to you," he shouts. They are still quite far away from me, but they are so loud that everyone had stopped to watch them. The dark head guy gets close to getting his phone back and swipes for it so he lobs it back to the tanned guy, who is coming my way. They are basically wheezing with laughter by now. He is walking backwards towards me while the other two wrestle a bit. He backs right into the corner so close I press myself back against my locker. If he keeps walking backwards he's going to go over but he puts an elbow onto the railing and smoothly faces me. "Hey," he winks.

"Hi," I say sarcastically rolling my eyes with a smile. The other two have broken apart and have started towards us and he seems to realize this too.

"Until we meet again fair lady," he smirks and slips me the phone trying to act casual. Oh no, I'm involved. I'm like an accessory to murder. Omg, what do I do? The other two reach us shoving one another.

"Give me back my phone." He demands looking at the guy next to me, but a smile plays on his lips. He has bright green eyes and dark hair that reaches them. He makes an attempt to snatch it back but comes up empty short; because it's me who has the phone.

"What makes you think I have it?" he says trying to act innocent, flashing his bare hands at the green eyed boy. They are crowding me into my corner now, so I stand there with the phone red hot in my hand. I still haven't decided what to do with it.

The taller one who actually looks a lot like the one who handed me the phone is looking at me, "Do I know you?" he asks kindly.

"Uhh, no I don't think so. It's my first day", I answer sheepishly.

"Ohh Okay, because I could have sworn that I have seen you before or something," He looks at me thinking.

"Jeez Zeke, could you sound anymore creepy!" says the guy who handed me the phone. The guy, Zeke, smacks him on the back of the head. "Stop trying to act so cool Uriah!" he teases.

Uriah laughs and tries to get a hold of Zeke. They start to wrestle playfully; everyone trying to get past gives them a wide berth. Zeke is definitely stronger and able to keep Uriah in a headlock while he struggles. I take their distraction to carefully slip the dark haired boy his phone behind my back and into his hand. I can see him smile out of the corner of my eye. Thank god I dodged that bullet. That is until Uriah asks for it back. I decide to try and make a quick exit.

I stuff the things I don't need for the first half of the day into my locker and set a combination. Just as I'm about to slip out between them, Uriah asks me if I need help finding my first class. I'm about to decline when I remember; I have no idea where to go.

"Umm, yeah actually, that'd be great." I say back, fishing for my schedule. I pass it to him and he smiles.

"Tris is it?" he reads off of my schedule.

"Yep" I respond and he continues.

"Tris, my dear, you have the pleasure of every Monday morning entering this hallowed place of learning and joining Will and I in English," he finishes with a huge grin. Will laughs and starts off, so I follow.

"Cya's later!" Zeke yells out as he starts winding his way to his own class. The guys wave over the shoulders at him.

"I'm Uriah and this is Will by the way. Sorry about all that too. I'd like to say that sort of thing doesn't happen often, but it's pretty much a daily thing," he laughs.

Will brings his phone out and starts to text.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You back stabbed me Tris?" Uriah fakes shocked with his hand on his chest.

"Yeah about that…I didn't want to be an accessory to your crimes." I say in a small voice.

"So If I, being undoubtedly the coolest guy on earth, commit a murder, you would turn me in?" he asks jokingly.

"Depends who it was," I state smiling.

He starts laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

It's only a short walk to class and when we enter the English room they usher me towards the back of the room. "Take a seat here; otherwise both of us will be dead before lunch," he says to me and turns to Will, "I assume you told Christina we ran into Tris?" Will nods at me apologetically.

I sit down and they take the table next to me. Why would they get in trouble if the seat next to me wasn't empty? I settle in and take out my things for class when I hear rushed footsteps and a tall brunette girl plonks down beside me. She is smiling ear to ear and looks like she might squeal. She opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by the teacher bringing everyone to attention. She frowns and shuts her mouth. I smile back apologetically. Not even thirty seconds later she is sliding a note across the desk to me. I open it discretely. I hope this doesn't get me in trouble on my first day.

_Hey, I'm Christina! _Is all it reads. It makes me laugh under my breath; she couldn't even wait until the teacher kicked off the lesson to introduce herself. I have a swell of hope that I might make friends today.

_Hey, Nice to meet you. I'm Tris _I push the note back. She scribbles quickly and slides it back.

_New? How do you like it so far? I mean, I know you've only been here for less than an hour, but whattya think? _It reads. I smile again. I can see she's excited from the way she fidgets. Why is she so excited to meet me?

_It's going to be great, I can tell _I write back and surprisingly, I believe it too. I look up to see that a few other students are sneaking glances at Christina. Or are they looking at me? I try to focus on the teacher and ignore the glances. Hopefully this doesn't last long.

It's nearly the end of the first class and Christina and I have been passing notes the whole time. Before too long, the notes back on my side.

_Sorry if the guys were a bit full on earlier. I promise they're great._

When I look up before replying I see that she has another note on the go. Jeez, how can she do that and listen in class. She's passing it across the aisle when the teacher writes on the board. Will takes it and his hand lingers on hers just a fraction too long. Christina smiles up at him. So it was this Christina the boys were teasing Will about. I'm surprised I didn't put it together sooner. The way Will is watching Christina scribble on the note makes me smile, he obviously adores her, enough to let his friends joke around and read his text messages and not take it to heart. It's nice, I haven't had that before.

_The boys were really kind, don't worry _I write back.

The bell rings for the end of class and Christina pops up out of her seat before I've even closed my notebook. She starts talking before I get out of my chair. We all start walking to our next class, well, except for Christina who is skipping and talking in one long string of sentences so fast that I don't think she's breathing. She's telling me about the school, the people, teachers, classes and I start to feel so overwhelmed that I'm glad when the next class starts and she can't give me anymore information. It is hard though, not to be infected by her enthusiasm. She just exudes happiness and confidence.

I just follow Christina around for the next few hours. I hope she doesn't mind me tagging along. I don't think she does because she's introducing me to everyone I see and it looks like in most of her classes it's just her and the boys, so now she has me to sit next to. In my third class the teacher was not very strict on the whole no talking policy and I found myself joking and laughing with her so much that my cheeks hurt and my eyes watered.

When the lunch bell rings we all head to what I'm guessing is the cafeteria since I haven't been to this part of the school before. I start to panic, what if they don't want me to sit with them? Is there even enough room for me? I just follow them hoping no one turns around and shoos me away. When we reach the cafeteria it is chaos. The room is so big, with floor to ceiling glass to make up two walls, meeting like a fish bowl. The glass walls look out over the school grounds to the right and the football field in front. All of the tables are bright red and filled with students eating and enjoying the break. Students are walking everywhere with trays of food. The cafeteria at my last school was nothing like this, nowhere near as fancy and perfect.

I follow Uriah, Will and Christina over to one of the corner tables in the corner of the glass walls. There is only one other person sitting at the table already. Uriah practically shoves Will out of the way to sit next to her. She didn't even notice though. She's just as excited to see me as Christina was.

"Hi I'm Marlene," she extends her hand across the table and I shake it as I sit down.

"Hey, my names Tris, nice to meet you" I smile.

"Coming to get something to eat Mar?" Uriah stands rubbing the back of his neck. Marlene follows him without a word. I watch them in the food line. Uriah is talking to her while she fills a tray with two of everything.

"Can you believe they don't even know they like each other?" Christina says, noticing me watching them.

"Really?" I say getting out the lunch I packed at the same time Will decides to do the same. I take his distraction to hint something to Christina, "Just like two other people I know…" I smile mischievously at Christina and raise an eyebrow. She looks at me confused for a second and then her jaw drops open. I laugh under my breath as I unwrap my lunch. She gets her composure back by the time Will starts to eat oblivious to us.

"What's your phone number?" she demands, so I recite the number. No doubt she'll be texting me secretly about Will for the rest of the day.

Just then Marlene and Uriah return and everyone joins in conversation while we eat lunch.

"No no no, the reason they won is because of Joel Harvey. Next season…" Uriah is talking to Will about something to do with sports and Marlene and Christina are leaning across the aisle talking to another girl that I met in between third and fourth period.

My eyes wander around the room resting on a lot of faces that I'm sure I had class with or met today. Everyone is loud and talkative and it makes it hard to try and drown out the noise.

I see the side view of a very masculine set of shoulders, dark short hair and strong features a few tables away. He looks handsome leaning back on his chair while all his friends, arguably the loudest group in the cafeteria, are laughing and shouting over one another. He isn't joining in on the conversation; instead he just sits back, watching everyone else. He looks content. His arms are crossed and even from here I can see his tattoos extending the length of his arms.

Christina calls our group to attention, snapping me out of it. "So, the falls this weekend?" Christina asks, her eyes rest on everyone at the table.

"Yeah, I can make it." Will says first, eager to be wherever Christina is. Uriah looks for Marlene's answer and after she agrees he does too. I nod when Christina's eyes land on me. I'm just glad no one noticed me zone out before. I don't want to be rude.

Christina and Marlene turn around again, and Will and Uriah resume their sport talk. I check my phone for messages and see that I got one from Caleb. _Getting a lift with a new friend so I'll meet you at home. I really hope your day is going well._

I text a quick reply to let him know I got the message. _No worries, you too. _

I lock my phone and put it back in my hoodie pocket pulling the sleeves down to cover my hands a bit more. It's definitely colder here then what I'm used to. I look out the window onto the field. I can't believe how perfect this school looks. All they had at my old school was a grass field; here there is a huge grandstand, posts and straight white markings. I'll have to go to a game one day, if the rain lets up.

The dark clouds have rolled in over the morning and the glass I'm looking out is copping a sheet of rain. I love the rain. The way the sky presses in on the earth making you feel like the world isn't such a big place.

I turn back and try to listen to Uriah and Will's conversation. These people, my friends, have been so good to me today. I'm lucky to have met them. Will starts recapping to me the events of last week in the cafeteria where Uriah was paid twenty dollars to eat some foul food concoction, taking a bit of everyone's lunch and how funny it was. Uriah's face twists in disgust remembering the food, "Totally worth it though," he smirks. Towards the end of lunch I'm laughing my ass off again at Christina and Uriah telling me funny stories about how they all became friends. Turns out Uriah wasn't always as cool as he thinks he is.

My eyes land on the guy across the room again. He's still just sitting back listening to his friends conversation, a smile on his face. His hand is fiddling with the piece of cord around his wrist. I can't help but stare; I don't know what it is about him. I see Zeke, the boy from the hall this morning at his table. The bell rings then bringing me back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

When the school day finishes I walk along the corridor towards my locker. "Are you gonna be alright if we take off Tris?" Marlene asks me. Uriah stands next to her his keys in his hand. I can't deny him the extra time with Marlene. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just have to stop by my locker then I'll be heading home too." I smile encouragingly and Uriah speaks up before they wave and turn away, "See you tomorrow."

I've only known these people for a number of hours and I already feel like I've known them forever. All my worrying this morning was for nothing. I'm glad I waited those few extra minutes in the car this morning because otherwise I wouldn't have met Uriah and Will in the hall, which then lead to Christina and Marlene.

When I reach my locker there's only a couple of other kids in the hall putting their things away. I stand in front of it with my heavy new text books, fiddling with the combination. It won't unlock. Dammit! I put my things on the floor at my feet and try again. I could have sworn that was the combination I set this morning. It won't budge.

I look at my things on the floor with a sigh. Why now, today had been so good. Why does this have to happen? I bend down reluctantly and scoop up my things. I have to just take them home and hope that I remember the combination overnight, because otherwise I'll have to embarrassingly talk to the front desk to tell them it's my second day and I already can't get into my locker.

I fish in my bag for my car keys. My hand comes out empty. You're kidding! My keys are in my damn locker, I thought they'd be safer in there. I drop my head back and close my eyes. Why?

By now there's no one else in the hallway. I unwillingly descend the stairs and exit the building. Standing just outside the front door I pause. Normally I would enjoy walking in the rain but right now, today, with these heavy books, I'm not a fan. It's only a few blocks, come on Tris, you can do this. I just stand there, getting soaked with a glum expression on my face. I would rather stand here getting soaked, than walk home. I start to shiver so I pull my hood up over my head.

"Here, take this," a deep voice says with a smile.

I look up beside me, no longer being pelted by the rain. His tattooed arm is holding out a black umbrella over me, so now he's getting wet. All I can do is stare at him. His eyes are so blue and they carry a certain kind of silence that begs to be understood. The rain trickles down his face. His mouth twitches into an uncertain smile, "Or I could just take it with me…" he hesitates.

I haven't said anything yet. He probably thinks I'm insane standing here in the pouring rain staring at him.

"Ohh sorry, yeah if you don't mind. I can give it back to you tomorrow." I stutter out, looking away for a moment. I can only see a few cars left in the parking lot now.

"I'll walk you to your car though," I say confidently. Wow where did that come from?

"Sure."

We start to walk with him still holding the umbrella between us. His forearm tattoo is so intricate and dark that I can't stop looking.

"So, I'm Four by the way." He says breaking my train of thought.

"I'm Tris, and thanks for this. I locked my keys in my locker and… let's just say today has been pretty full on." I didn't mean to talk that much; it just sort of rushed out all at once. I regret babbling immediately, feeling stupid.

"Listen, I don't know if this is too creepy, but I could give you a ride home, you know, if you like?"

I know he only offered out of courtesy, but I feel warm inside. My heart starts to beat faster considering him dropping me home. What would I even talk to him about?

"I promise I'm not an axe murderer," he tacks onto the end with a laugh.

I laugh out loud and his steps falter momentarily making the umbrella not cover us both until we get back into a rhythm. He clears his throat. I feel like he's walking slowly to stay in time with my short legs. I like that. I normally have to walk quicker to keep up.

"I'd like that." I finally answer his question.

"Would you?" he asks me with curiosity.

"What?" I stutter back looking at him.

"Nothing," he shakes his head and changes the subject before I can figure what that meant, "So are you new?" His voice went from friendly to embarrassed in a split second.

"Ahh, yeah. First day actually."

"I'm guessing Christina got a hold of you." He laughs, saying it as an assumption not a question.

"Yeah, Why?" I reply. Why would he expect Christina got to me?

"It's just her personality and you look like you'd get along," he grins.

Why do I look like I'd get along with her?

We reach his car then and it's parked right next to mine in the parking lot. That's a coincidence. His car is a tall Ute that I don't know the name of. He unlocks it and opens the passenger door for me, shielding me with the umbrella until I'm in.

His dark shirt is soaked through clinging to his body. He puts done the umbrella as he walks back around to the driver's side and jumps in. I put my books on the floor with my bag and push my hood back off my head; shaking my hair out. I look over at him putting the key in the ignition. The rain is falling so heavy that you can barely see out the windows.

He starts the car and hits the windscreen wipers. He reverses and we turn onto the main road. He turns to look at me and I look away. Damn. He caught me starring and I didn't even mean to be. Why was I even looking at him? He's only dropping me home because I'm an idiot for forgetting my locker combination.

After a minute he breaks the silence, "You like the rain." Another assumption.

"Yeah, there's something about the sky and the rain…" I start, "Wait, Why do you think that?" I ask him.

He shifts in his seat and focuses on the road, "Ohh, well, truthfully, I saw you at lunch looking out the window and you didn't have the same look on your face as everyone else. You looked content." He finishes with a thoughtful expression on his face.

I look out the window. Little does he know, I thought the same thing about him at lunch. I wonder if we narrowly missed meeting eyes. My heart beats faster.

"What?" he asks worried, sneaking glances at me.

"Nothing," I reply. How long was he looking at me today?

It's quiet for a minute or two in the car as we drive through the rain along the main drag of the small town.

"Where do you live by the way? He asks.

"Over on Rosebank, number 12." I reply.

He nods and focuses on the road. I sneak glances at him again while he's making the turn onto my street. The cold rain didn't even seem to affect him. His t-shirt is still clinging to his shoulders framing the muscles of his arms. His hair is dripping wet making him look even more perfect. He flicks the blinker on and I jump, too absorbed by him to even notice we had arrived at my house already. He laughs under his breath and looks down. It's like he knew I was staring at him and was laughing at my face when he snapped me out of it. I hope that wasn't why he laughed, but I'm not game enough to ask him just in case.

I unclick my seat belt and he reaches behind us for a moment. He produces the umbrella and offers it to me. It's still pouring down outside and I have a short walk.

"Thanks," I say, "I owe you one." I smile warmly at him.

"Actually, you owe me two," He chuckles, "I'll pick you up at 8am tomorrow." I try to hide my face as it breaks into a smile that I can't keep in.

I jump out of the car and grab my things, "Seriously, I owe you like a hundred" I say apologetically.

I'm opening the umbrella when he leans across the seat toward my open door, "I look forward to it." He flashes a smile that makes my heart stutter and leans back onto his side, his eyes never leaving mine. I pull up my hood and wave at him with the few fingers I have free wrapped around the umbrella. He waves back and I shut the door turning around. I can hear the car pull away and I start towards the house.

He is so perfect my heart hurts. I'm glad now that I forgot my locker combination. I grin and twirl the umbrella a little. I can't wait for 8am tomorrow.


End file.
